


Warm Winter

by peachwinfinite



Series: Taewin Shots [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Shy Taeyong, johnten, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwinfinite/pseuds/peachwinfinite
Summary: In which Taeyong hates the cold, or so he thoughts.





	Warm Winter

To say Taeyong disliked winter was an understatement. In fact, Taeyong hated the season too much that he spent all winter in his apartment; only leaving when he had run out of food. Work wasn't a problem. He was the owner of his own photography studio, and he could manage his work place from home with the help of his employee, Johnny. When had his hatred for the season started, Taeyong didn't know. He had grown hating the season and everything that reminded him of said season, including Christmas. It wasn't until one winter morning when he walked into a coffee shop that he found the reason for his hatred.

Johnny's partner, Ten, had called the night before saying Johnny was being hospitalized with a severe cold and wouldn't be able to work the following day. With a full day scheduled and without any other option, Taeyong had walked to his studio that morning despite his disliking. He stopped at a coffee shop just a few shops away from his studio. It had recently opened and Johnny had said wonders about it. His curiosity got the best of him as he walked into the shop and be greeted by the strong smell of coffee. The shop was a bit bigger than his own studio. The walls were painted in a light blue color that made a great contrast with the dark furniture. There were a few tables distributed by the walls. There was also a big decor tree on one of the walls with a few pictures decorating it, however, that was not the first thing that caught Taeyong's attention. Just across the counter, there was a boy with big bright brown eyes. He wore a smile as he took the order of the person in front of Taeyong. In contrast with the light mood the shop had, the boy was radiating. Or at least that's what he looked like in Taeyong's eyes. In other words, the boy was mesmerizing. He was snapped out of his bubble when the boy called him, indicating it was his turn.

"Good morning, can I take your order?", Taeyong's first thought was that the boy must have been foreigner, given by his thick accent. "Sir? Are you ready to order?"

"Uh?...Oh, yes... Uh give me a medium sized caramel macchiato please."

"Would that be all?"

"It would be all..."

"Your total would be W3800."

Taeyong paid for his coffee and waited for his order to come out. A few minutes later, the cute boy handed him his coffee with a smile on his face.

"Are you lost? Is the first time I see you around here."

"Oh? No, I actually own the photo studio down the block..."

"The studio where Johnny hyung works? Really?"- he said excitedly

"Yes, he must come around here often..."

"He does! Sometimes he brings Ten hyung with him. He's really funny."

"He is quite odd..."

"Ah! By the way, I'm Dong Sicheng. But everyone calls me Winwin."

"I'm Lee Taeyong."

"Can I call you hyung?"

"uh?... sure..."

"Winwinnie, didn't I tell you not to disrupt customers? They have work to attend too."- a blonde guy came out of the back door

"I'm sorry hyung"- Sicheng gave an apologetic smile to the guy

"Hello, I'm Taeil, the owner of the cafe"

"Lee Taeyong."

"Taeyong hyung own the studio where Johnny hyung works."

"Really? I thought Johnny was the owner. It's my first time seeing you around here"

"I usually take this few months off, but Johnny called in sick and I had to take care of the business."

"Oh~ I see. Then I guess we'll see you around while Johnny is sick."

"I guess it would be like that." - Taeyong smiled as he bowed before he walked towards the door.

"Have a nice day~" - he glanced back to see the cute boy on the counter smiling back at him.

*******

 

 Taeyong showed up to work the rest of the month much to Johnny's surprise. When the latter had asked about his sudden return to work, Taeyong had shrugged and gave the lame excuse that he was bored at home. Of course, that's not what Johnny believed, especially not when Taeyong offered to go buy coffee for them four times a day. He had never see Taeyong blush so much at the mention of a certain cute Chinese boy. Although Taeyong didn't really talk about it, Johnny knew (more like Ten knew best) that Taeyong had taken a liking into the cute boy at the coffee shop. Soon, making Taeyong flustrated had become Johnny's hobby.

Christmas was approaching soon, and as Johnny and Ten talked about their plans, Taeyong grew envious. It was then that Ten suggested him to ask Sicheng on a date. In return, he received a bewildered look from Taeyong and a kiss from Johnny, who agreed with Ten's idea.

So that's how Taeyong found himself in front of the coffee shop waiting for Sicheng. That morning on his trip to the coffee shop, he had kind of asked Sicheng if he was free that night. He hadn't even finished asking when Sicheng smiled at him muttering a small 'I get out at seven'. He had arrived a few minutes early, earning a smile from Sicheng from the counter. Although the temperature was dropping and Taeyong was cold, he didn't move at all and waited until Sicheng finished his shift outside the shop; Taeil right behind him.

"Taeyong-ah, why didn't you wait inside? It's getting quite cold..."

"It's alright, is not that cold."

"Alright, then I'll get going. You two have fun."

Taeyong saw a light blush decorate Sicheng's cheeks, and he was sure that his face resembled the boy. They stayed silent until Taeil left before Sicheng handed Taeyong a cup of coffee.

"Thanks..."

"No problem, you must have been cold... So, what are doing?"

"Honestly, I hadn't thought that far..."

Sicheng chuckled as he took hold of Taeyong's arm.

"Then, how about you walk me home? That's a good start, right?"

Taeyong nodded as Sicheng led the way to his house with a smile on his face.


End file.
